


【待授翻】【abo】hanngram/拔杯 托卡塔與賦格（序曲）

by Topaz_l



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topaz_l/pseuds/Topaz_l
Summary: 基於kinkmeme的一個提示。Hannibal是一個擁有超級控制能力的Alpha，儘管有必要聲稱他會折磨他，但他不會崩潰的。他知道屈服將是他的終結;在某種程度上，他一直都知道，如果他暴露了自己，將會是那個抓住他的人。但是後來Will被另一個男性Alpha追求，當他察覺到自己的熱潮即將來臨，如果他不採取行動，他將與別人結合在一起，Hannibal決定用他的自由來交換，把Will永遠和他聯繫在一起……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 這裡是Topaz，因為後來發現有位太太翻譯過了，感謝clockface5的傾力翻譯，但一直連絡不到對方，我就厚顏的搬過來了  
> 其中有與clockface5翻譯不相同的地方是我看過原文後覺得怪怪的，自行修改過的部分，侵刪，歡迎捉蟲

他口乾舌燥，腦袋針扎似的疼。想要動彈，卻得先停下來深呼吸。身上哪一部份都不像是自己的，幾乎快要散架。

非常緩慢地，Will睜開眼皮。光線黯淡，但也足以刺痛雙眼。他早已習慣頭疼，因此後腦勺傳來的疼痛並未影響他迎著亮光睜眼。

他發現自己是坐著的，在一把有著寬大扶手和黑色皮革表面的舒適椅子上。他的一隻手被汗水黏在扶手上，似乎保持此狀態已有一段時間。Will抬起手，肢體的移動令他感覺好了些。有助於清醒神智。

Will費勁地仰起頭。一個模糊的男子身影慢慢進入視野。他辨認出了，這個並不陌生的位置，這個環境。熟悉的景象使他放鬆。看到那人的面容，雷鳴般的心跳漸漸平復。

“醫… …生？”他嘶聲說，吞咽一口，試圖咽去口含砂礫般的感覺。“我是不是… …睡著了？”肯定是的。他應該是在對談途中迷迷糊糊地睡去。

“不，Will。”Lecter答道。直到此時，Will才意識到他的朋友露出從未見過的表情。一如平常地嚴肅，在此之外還有古怪的鄭重與焦慮。

“我感覺很奇怪。”

“你被下藥了。”Lecter的語氣如此輕描淡寫，仿佛談論的不過是天氣。“溫和的鎮靜劑。藥效很快會過去。”

Will把注意力轉到周遭環境上，發現他們不像Will此前以為的那樣，在Dr.Lecter的辦公室。椅子的安放位置與診療室相同，但房間小些。這是Dr.Lecter的客廳。這是他在巴爾的摩的家。

他在腦中搜索，尋找醒於此處之前的記憶。黑暗降臨前，他在哪裏？

他心裏一沉，記憶尋回，如飛鏢正中靶心。當然… …他在家，鎖緊房門，在電話與盒子之間徘徊不定，盒中裝著荷爾蒙抑制劑和幫助度過發情期的東西。他已用枕頭和被子鋪好一個小窩，以便能在發情期開始後得到放鬆。

“我怎、怎麼會在這兒？”他問，嗓子仍然乾啞。

“我闖進你家，憑藉的是備用鑰匙，給你注射了鎮靜劑。請原諒我，Will，這種行為非常粗魯，我知道。尤其在你即將發情時。”

當他仔細地端詳Dr.Lecter，Will的身體姿態不由得緊張起來。他無意識地深吸氣，嗅著坐在對面的男人。Alpha的荷爾蒙充斥於空氣中，其濃烈程度是他從沒聞到過的。他的全身震顫著做出回應，他的Omega本能在做回應。

Lecter唇邊浮起一絲微笑，他察覺到了Will的本能反應。

理智令Will羞恥得快要燃燒，從耳垂一路紅遍全身。身體處於特殊狀態期間，他的近側不會有Alpha，那是著意為之。昨夜，他頭一回考慮與Alpha交配，好多次伸出手意欲給Josh打電話，Josh是新調來的探員，上個月一直在追求他。那人是個完美的紳士，性子柔和易相處，迥異於大部份Alpha，Will開始相信自己或許能夠開展一段真正的感情關係。甚至最終可能結合。

事實上，那只是隨意想想罷了，與一個Alpha交配的設想至少對熬過發情期有幫助。叩問心靈至深處，他知道自己尚未做好結合的準備。

Hannibal的氣息鋪天蓋地襲來，這個Alpha正處於發情狀態，清楚明白難以錯認。他的身體繃緊，似屏息待吐，荷爾蒙往外漫溢。

可是目前的狀況仍未明瞭，他的腦子一片混亂。“你爲什麽那樣做？”Will不無哀怨地問。

“我意識到自己無法繼續在你面前隱藏本性。”他用手指拭去淌至上唇的一線汗水；Will觀察到他的醫生儀表不夠整潔，至少以他素來的標準而言。“這是場艱苦的鬥爭。從我遇見你、聞到你那一刻起，我就在與自己戰鬥。你的吸引力，是我不曾體驗過的。”

Will深深皺眉。他一向知道Dr.Lecter是Alpha，可能還是個純種的，然而沒有任何蛛絲馬跡表明他對Will有興趣（很難對此意外，畢竟Will沒有什麽純正的血統）。好吧，僅有一次例外，抓到了這位朋友偷偷嗅他，那會兒他正接近發情期，但是很容易地用須後水的玩笑一帶而過了。在當時看來，Hannibal的舉動完全沒有任何深意。

“Will，我要你注意聽清我的話。於你而言，這會是很難接受，然而至關重要的。”

Will想說話，卻嗆咳出來。“有水嗎？”他喘息道，舌頭乾得要命。

Lecter優雅地離開椅子，動作好似黑豹，而後跪在Will身旁。身側的小桌上擺著一杯水，頭暈目眩的威爾沒有看到。醫生舉起杯子擱在Will唇邊，小心翼翼，幾乎含著愛意。

“Will。”等到Will喝盡杯中水，他呢喃著，以這樣屈從的姿勢仰望對方。“你不知道我多想保護你，就像現在。我真希望不必這樣做。”醫生轉開臉，但沒有站起身的意思。“可我知道時候到了。你必須知曉真相。”

“醫… …”

“Will，請叫我Hannibal。我們是朋友，不是嗎？”

喝過水後，神智清明了些，Will逐漸開始理解此前的對話。下藥？他被下藥了。Dr.Lecter——Hannibal做的。

認識到這些，他立即想要站起來。不可思議地是，有雙強壯的手臂來協助他，那手臂使他胸口一緊，喉嚨深處逸出無意識的呻吟。太近了，這Alpha離他太近，可是不知該如何要他退開，在他失控之前遠離。

“我有東西要展示給你看。”Hannibal對他說。

“什麽？”

“真相。”Hannibal扶他穿過陰暗的房間，走向虛掩的房門。“早已預見這一日，卻沒料到來得如此快。”

甫一走到門前，Will的世界乍然傾斜旋轉，忽地倒進了Hannibal的臂膀間，簡直像電影女主角被男主角一把拉近自己。嘗起來是紅酒與肉桂的雙唇貼上來，他不自覺地啟唇迎合。Will在意識深處對自己尖叫，想要掙脫、逃開；發情中Alpha的唾液有撫慰效用，能誘發他的發情期，使他做好接受的準備。溫暖和安全的感覺令他迷醉。在潛意識中，Will向來把Hannibal視作無法碰觸之物，自制能力強，能克制本能的衝動，幾乎是無性生物。他很清楚無性的Alpha是個可笑的說法，這位好醫生私下裏必定另有途徑釋放欲求，可他從沒思考太深。這個問題難以定論，他的確缺乏興趣。至少表面看來如此。

將他拽進濕熱舌頭帶來的至上愉悅中的男人，不是他與之共處已有時日的那個。從沒想過這些激情，原始衝動，放縱的慾望，全都隱藏在昂貴套裝和對完美的偏執追求之後。

“你可知道那對我有何影響？”Hannibal在他嘴裏咆哮，猛獸的韁繩終於鬆開。“嗅到一個Alpha碰觸你，妄圖佔有你，在你的肌膚留下印記，渴望操你… …”

Will萬沒想到，竟能聽見那個冷靜自持的人說出“操”字，而這觸動了他體內某處，打開並且變得濕潤。這種始料未及的感覺令他低泣出聲。

“無論付出多少代價，我決不允許事態繼續發展。”Hannibal拉開退後，注視Will的眼睛，這在平日是不可容忍的。“你是我的伴侶，Will。更是我的赎救。你的純淨將會淨化我，正如它會責罰我。”他的聲音漸漸壓低而模糊，似在自言自語。

在猛烈爆發的荷爾蒙衝擊下，Will近乎無法理解對方的話語，但是感覺到Hannibal的手掌放在他腹部，心理治療師的坦白驚得他險些暈厥。“我把你的生育控制藥物更換成安慰劑，已經有段日子了。”

“你… …？”Will驚呆了，真正遭受打擊，然後迸出這麼一句。

“這就是你接受那個次等Alpha求愛的原因。當然，這可不是我的本意。”

還沒等Will問他本意為何，Hannibal引他進入餐廳。

“現在，再也沒有秘密了。”他的聲調幾乎是哀傷的。

Will跨進房內，暈暈乎乎地往前走，停在長桌盡頭。頓時僵住，拼命想要理解眼前的景象。

Josh Jones 的屍體被開膛破腹，鋪放在桌上，一幅血腥的畫面。內臟分盛在淺盤中，圍繞著屍體，他的胸腔是個敞開的血紅洞穴。殘留在臉上的是扭曲表情和道道割傷。他的死亡過程一定是痛苦而殘忍的，他的遺體遭受侮辱，像一套浸透血的拼圖玩具，毫無價值的碎片。

Will雙腿一軟跪在地上，看著Hannibal走到桌面屍體旁站定，伸手指向它。

“我就是你追緝的開膛手。”

 

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

Will如夢方醒。激增的腎上腺素使他搖搖晃晃地撲向通往走廊的房門。門已上鎖。

他跌跌撞撞地退向客廳，碰倒一盞燈，給了Hannibal搶先截住他的機會。

Will再次雙腿癱軟，跌坐在地，一路往後躲，直退到後背抵住牆壁。盯視著曾被他視作朋友的那個人，Will禁不住發抖。兩手在腰下和口袋中摸索，儘管他知道槍和手機肯定已被搜走。Hannibal望著他，臉上表情簡直可以稱之為寵溺。

“你打算殺死我？”Will問，胸膛鼓起，像被逼入角落的動物。

“確實應該殺死你。”Hannibal說，眼中閃過邪惡光芒。“別擔心，那不是我的設想（design）。”他好像刻意選擇那個詞來嘲弄Will。“不是為你準備的設想。”

他已汗流浹背，原因不是Hannibal令他恐懼，也不是鎮靜劑的影響。他很瞭解這種感覺。發情期的熱潮即將奪得控制權。

“混蛋。”Will詈罵道。“你這該死的謀殺犯。”汗水淌到眼眶邊，他用力閉閉眼。為何他沒有看清Hannibal的真面目，始終沒有看清？他的工作正是識破并瞭解心理變態者。

不過，切薩皮克開膛手並非心理變態者。亦非反社會者。他是獨特的。Will已料到，這就是Will看不清那人設想的原因。

“他到底是哪一種瘋子？！”Jack Crawford的聲音在腦子裏炸開，震得骨頭發顫。

“天啊，Hannibal。”Will的嗓音帶著哭腔。鮮血的腥味刺激他的鼻腔，他強迫自己看著桌上的死人。“他不該被… …”

“殺他不是爲了令你痛苦。”Hannibal飛快地插話。“他是一個次等的交配對象。在我們遠祖的時代，Alpha爲了爭奪與Omega交配的權利而殊死搏鬥，那是司空見慣之事。沒等他叫喊出聲，我已扯出他的氣管，掏出他的心臟。我做這些是爲了你。”

Hannibal說著恐怖的話語，表情反是溫柔的。Will震驚地凝睇他。

“我很肯定，你殺人是因為在你眼中，受害者不過是屠夫刀下的豬。”

“是的，我想你說得很對。你曾多次在我家用餐。”聽出話中含義，Will喉頭一哽，Hannibal慢慢向他靠近。“我是一個天生的獵殺者。我殺那些言語和行為暴露其鄙下的人。偶然的情況下，的確也存在其他原因。”他對著曾經是一位探員的殘屍頷首。

“Miriam Lass。”Will低喃道。

“那是一場不幸的意外，由自我保護的本能引起。”

“你感到後悔嗎？”Will向他投去挑戰的銳利眼光。

Hannibal停住腳步，顯然在斟酌答案。“有的。”他又往Will面前踏出一步。

“停下！別過來！”Will大吼。“不行… …我不會讓你這麼做。放我走，否則你得殺死我。”

Will的話使這個有著薄唇與淺棕色眼睛的食人魔猶豫不前，氣氛極其緊張。他似乎在細緻地考量眼下狀況。甚至在發情狀態中，這個男人依舊是冷靜和自制的。他仍然掌控著整個局面，簡直不像人類。

“Will。”他如詠歎般輕喚。“我最親愛的Will。”

“別那樣叫我。”

“不要抵抗你的本能… …”

“你夜半闖入我家還，天啊，你還給我下藥！”

“沒錯。”Hannibal靠得更近，朝他俯下身體。

Will的拳頭砸中他的下頜邊緣，揍得他的腦袋偏向一邊。而這根本無法阻止他，甚至無法延緩他的行動。Will再次出手。

獵殺者捉住他的手臂，牢牢摁在他的胸口，把他拉向自己。“噓，放鬆。”Hannibal輕聲呢喃，兩人纏鬥成一團，最後停下來，挨靠著牆壁，Will的後背緊緊貼著興奮狀態Alpha的堅硬胸膛。

Will繼續掙扎，即使毫無掙脫的希望。一切都錯了。錯得離譜。“你是個瘋子。”他吼道，Hannibal的穩定心跳震顫著他，Alpha的氣味包裹著他，他們的雙腿交纏。

“你為此而生。”灼熱的氣息落在Will耳上，他的話語滴落毒藥。“你看得到人心最黑暗的部份。你瞭解殺人者，勝過他們自身。你對我的瞭解從未有人達到過。我們天生是要結合的。”

Will哀泣出聲，隨即憎恨自己。“我會揭發你。無論如何。你知道我會。”

“不錯。這是佔有你所需付出的代價。”

“我不是什麽等待被奪取的、害羞的Omega處子。”他仍在掙扎，雖然身體已有反應。“真是滑稽透頂。”

“不，這是無可避免的。”Will已乏力反抗，Hannibal的手滑至他的腹部。“你的發情期是三天。行為科學部知悉你三日之內不會現身。你給那些犬科朋友備好了足夠的食物和水，它們在你離開期間會活得好好的。你沒有任何後顧之憂。”

“你跟蹤我… …計劃了這些… …”

“恰好相反。我竭力避免事情發展至此。”Hannibal的舌頭舐過Will的耳廓。“我期望著也許終有一天，你會主動來找我。可我同樣清楚，那時我不會在你面前隱藏本性。因此我… …多少有些感到解脫。”

Will不屑地哼一聲，卻繼續倚靠在他身上，渾身疲軟。“同事們或許不會想起我，但會想起Jones探員。”他再也無法正視桌上屍體，卻也無法忽視房間內那個恐怖的存在。

“無所謂。”Hannibal歎口氣，讓懷中的Will稍微挪動，感受身下的堅硬。這一動作使他呻吟。

“我不想要。”Will仍在堅持。

Hannibal的手掌繼續往下移動，覆在熱潮聚集之處。“也許是不想要，可你需要。”他輕柔地親吻Will的脖子。“你的身體正為我敞開，你的每一部份都在尋求與我的連接。我知道，道德觀會折磨你。我不願毀壞你的道德感，哪怕這樣對我有好處。等到一切結束后，你要做什麽來安撫良心都可以。”

“你說… …你說你替換了藥物。所以我… …？”

“是的。”Hannibal深深吸入對方的味道，慾望將他淹沒。他的擁抱收緊。

“這樣做不對。”失去控制的熱淚滾過威爾臉頰，一波又一波的熱潮席捲全身。“請你停下來。”

“真的要停下？”Hannibal扳過Will的頭顱，也偏過自己的臉，二人目光相觸。

Will不甘願示弱，想從眼中投射出仇恨，可他只能移開視線，為自己渴望屈服的衝動而羞愧。他曉得Hannibal看出來了。然而他並未被擊敗；仍然沒有。

Alpha鬆開他，Will任由對方拉自己站起來，估量是否能夠逃跑成功。Will決定一搏。

Hannibal靠過來索取再一個親吻，Will掙脫他的掌握逃走。他衝回客廳，跑向走廊。前門多半是鎖著的，但也必須嘗試。

腳步聲追隨而至，令他驚慌不已，差一點就要跑到樓梯了，一雙手臂從後方攔住他。

卡在脖子上的手扼住他的呼吸。他往後踢，卻使不上力。在Hannibal強大的鉗制下，他的身體放棄抗爭，黑暗籠罩下來，他有種一種奇異的遭背叛感。他已無能為力；它贏了。

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

Will在迷迷糊糊中聽到連續不斷的咯吱聲，像是腳踩木梯的聲響。暖意環繞他的軀體，於是試圖推開它，他實在夠熱了。熱得快要燃燒。

終於碰到了某種冰涼之物，他被輕放在柔軟的平面上。他拼命清醒過來，看到木質床柱，輕薄的床罩在頭頂飄蕩。他環視四周，發現自己置身於一張環繞堆積著許多靠枕的寬廣床鋪， 旁邊桌上鋪放著水果、甜點和裝在瓷盤中的碎肉。床鋪那一頭，Hannibal站立著，不慌不忙地逐次取下領帶夾、領針和袖扣。

為著某些緣故，他覺得這場戲真是古怪至極，無法抑制地放聲大笑。也許他真的已經精神崩潰，只是無法確認。

“你竟然是來真的。”他說著，又笑了起來。“我的天哪，你不會上網搜索了該怎麼做吧。 ”

Hannibal受傷地蹙眉，Will有一絲開心。

“你對我的Omega築巢本能感興趣嗎？”Will吃吃地笑。他感覺醉醺醺的、軟弱無力。衣物 的束縛很難受。內心某處慶倖所有選擇權都已消失，除了任人擺佈之外別無他途。這比反抗 容易多了。他著實厭倦了反抗。

“我希望你感到舒適。”Hannibal告訴他。“你還沒有配對。這比你想的更重要。”

“你怎麼知道我沒配對？”

“我的嗅覺相當靈敏。已配對Omega的氣味主要來自其伴侶。這是我們生物進化中的一個奇 怪現象，被認為是長久結合所必須的。”不知何時，他已取下領帶，解開襯衫扣子。他脫掉 襯衫，仔細疊好。“不過也有少數人抱怨沒這必要。”

Will目不轉睛地盯住Hannibal的手臂與胸膛，發達的肌肉，淺色的胸毛，還有傷疤。這可不是Will預想中昂貴套裝遮蓋下的軀體。這具身體的主人並非從來養尊處優。那人轉身把襯衣擺 在梳粧檯上，Will瞧見他肩膀上有好多道極深傷口癒合后留下的白色痕跡。“你究竟是什麽 人？”他低聲問。

“這有何關係？”Hannibal認真審視威爾的表情，似乎有所讓步。“我經歷過很多事。”

“好吧。我想知道，你怎麼成了一個殺人狂？”

Hannibal笑了，似乎這是個蠢問題，就好像要求他細述自己對美術的鑒賞或對音樂的品味。“ 你能進入殺人者的思想，分析他們的行為方式。或許該由你來告訴我。”

“因為… …因為某物的缺失。”Will陷入冥想，遠離現實世界，腦海中的鐘擺在搖盪，為他開啟通往 他人思想的大門。“你… …在年幼時失去很多——也許是一切——而且… …常伴你左右的惟有死神。你還不像今天這麼強大的時候，你的境遇並不好，現在你變得強 大，仍舊把他人看做食物或威脅。你從未… …從未懂得二者以外的事物。”

Hannibal跪在床沿，緩慢解開Will的鞋帶。他沒有表露任何傾聽的跡象，但Will知道他在全神 貫注聽著。

“你的殺戮不為遊戲或取樂，你享受其中的藝術性，並且… …把那些被你認為不配活下去的生命轉化為食物滋養你的… …以及你認為應當存活的生命。”

Will的襪子已經不見了，Hannibal俯在上方，幫助他脫掉外套和襯衣。

“你的憤怒… …由此得到昇華。從未越界。你不會失控… …這就是你為何難以抓獲。此外… …”Will的眼睛瞪大。“你殺死的人，遠遠比記在切薩皮克開膛手名下的多。”

這推論使得另一個男人臉上現出自豪的微笑，後者正在輕吻他的赤裸胸膛。

“你的憤怒源自於那些豬玀仍在苟活，而你曾經的摯愛早已逝去… …豬玀殺死了他們… …羞辱他們… …當時的你完全無能為力。”他的話語被喘息打斷，Hannibal的修長手指解開他的長褲，將他 的雙腿從中解脫。說話有助於應對現狀。能佔據他的頭腦，不去思考Hannibal對他有何索取， 不去害怕。“這些殺戮暴行和… …食人行為… …是你的復仇，因為失去的不可挽回。你永遠不會停止… …除非你被制止。”

他全身緊張，因為Hannibal扯掉了他的拳擊內褲；最後一件蔽體衣物消失了。他的意識陡然跌 回現實，回到當下的窘境中。“我說得對嗎？”他喘著氣問。

Hannibal抬頭望著他，咧嘴一笑，顯出野獸的兇殘。“有些時候，我只是餓了。”他語帶戲弄 。而後，他伸舌舔舐Will的勃起，最後將它全部含入。

早該知道食人魔擅長嘴上功夫。Will快要陷入癲狂。他懼怕，非常懼怕那個男人即將對他做 的事，儘管原始感官已經背叛他，為一個強大剛健的Alpha的全副關注而愉悅、興奮。原本 以為，這些年來理智與本能之間艱苦持久的鬥爭早將後者的影響削弱。“哦，哦，就這樣— —”它說，它控制了Will的聲帶，快樂驅使他的身體翻騰不定，Will會迷失其中。

他的手指慵懶地抓撓Hannibal的頭髮，火熱又濕潤的唇舌含弄充血的硬挺，控制他的思維。這 感覺很好，真是很好。一個奇妙的全新世界展現在他面前，百無禁忌，可以自由釋放熱潮， 放縱對配偶的本能渴求，不再恐懼自身的某些部份——這恐懼快要將他逼至懸崖。

然後，Hannibal進入他嘴裏，他的親吻狂熱而粗野，他唾液中的安撫性荷爾蒙呼應了Will體內 的變化。

發現Hannibal仍然穿著褲子，他皺起眉，發出不滿的聲音，無力地拉扯它們，需要藏在裏面的東西。他的伴侶離開去，站起來，脫下最後的衣物，Will喉嚨中發出絕望的嗚咽。

“Will，準備好了嗎？”Hannibal聲音低沉，Will從沒見過他如此失態。

作為回答，Will翻過身體，用前臂和膝蓋支撐著，把自己呈送給對方。“來吧。”烈火焚身的他低聲歎道。不受藥物抑制的發情這般強烈，是他從沒經歷過的。

床鋪下陷，伴隨著小心謹慎的動作，Hannibal推進他體內，Will幾乎不敢相信，他竟然一直抗 拒這種獲得完整的感覺。他抓緊床頭板，臉頰壓在床墊上，交織的疼痛跟愉悅令他喘息不斷 。進入得那樣深，每當他的配偶拔出，他就感到空虛，每一回向前衝刺，又充實得幾乎爆炸 。律動加快，壓迫力漸增，尖齒咬破他的肩頭，Will哭喊出來。

這是佔有的舉動，他知道。Hannibal沒把這當成兒戲，他是真心實意要建立血液連接。Will無 力反抗，也沒有說話的余裕，因此他顫抖著、向後推擠迎合Hannibal。他全身汗水涔涔，灼熱泛紅。

“Will，我可愛的Will。”Hannibal氣喘吁吁。“為我打開吧。”

Will感覺到Hannibal的衝刺更猛，只在發情期出現的結開始脹大，緩緩突破阻攔它的肌肉環。 終於，它到達了歸屬之處，隨即擦過Will的前列腺，突如其來地觸發他的高潮。

他發出狂喜的哭叫，死死攥緊床單。結膨脹得更大，壓迫更甚，佔據他的全部身心。不一會 兒，Hannibal動作停止，胸腔深處竄出一聲微弱的、動物般的低吼，液體灌注在他體內。他感 到徹底被徵服，這感覺卻是美好的。

Will再也支撐不起，手臂一軟，兩人一塊兒跌落床上。Hannibal壓在他背後，直喘氣，接著將 他翻過來，換成舒適的姿勢，他的結仍要在伴侶體內停留一段時間，他的高潮還要循環往復 ，以確保播種成功。他輕輕舔過白皙肩頭的咬痕，享受血腥美味，同時又感到歉疚。

他們沉默地躺了一陣，皮膚上的汗水變涼。Hannibal咆吼著，臀部擺動，第二次釋放，Will總 算能夠發出聲音。

“多久？”他問，語調中含著悲哀，他開始恢復理智，擺脫身體慾望的操控。

Hannibal將他拉得更近，摟得更緊作為回應。“永恆。”貼著他的耳朵呢喃，親吻他的後頸。

Will閉緊雙眼，心裏明白他是對的。縱使他能逃脫，打電話給Jack，把Hannibal Lecter交給法律制裁，為受害者伸張正義，他卻永不能擺脫Hannibal。他們已經結合。

 

 

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

在他的噩夢中，Will從不孤單。再不孤單。那頭古怪的牡鹿，帶著專注的目光，披覆黑色鴉羽，尾隨他已有很長一段時日，長得記不清。

他身處於密林深處，夜靜闌珊，卻像烈日仍在炙烤，將他自內而外地烤化。他想要逃離，雜草與灌木纏住腿腳，阻礙他逃脫。森林著火，燃燒的樹葉在他身旁飛舞。一場風暴即將來臨，Will知道它將清掃一切擋路之物。

牡鹿在行走，如閒庭信步。看見他，旋即停住，幽暗的眼睛盯著他，似有所思。牡鹿緩緩向他走來。Will不記得他們曾經面對面。它總是離得很遠，望著他或是尾隨他，引導他。此刻，他們幾乎鼻尖相碰，這生物很美麗，同時又毫無疑問地可怕，比夜更黑，還很強壯，非常強壯；如深海般神秘。它的鼻端觸到Will面頰，冰涼、濕潤，使他安心。Will有些遲疑地撫摸它的脖頸，感受指尖下羽毛的柔軟。

它退後一步，Will手中一空，而後它的前腿跪下，生著犄角的高傲頭顱垂至地面。Will明白它在邀請自己騎上去。

烈火燒遍四周，赤炎熊熊。他必須逃走。Will爬上牡鹿後背，牢牢摟住它，它一躍而起，如箭離弦，負著他逃離大火，奔向遠處不知何處的安全之所。他們飛也似地衝出森林，Will的心臟狂跳，身後森林全被焚燒。火焰與樹木漸漸被甩遠，Will尋找前路的標誌。只能隱約看到天際如懸崖峭壁般逼近，死亡將至。

他忽然驚喘，好似遭到電擊。

“Will。”Hannibal的聲音在他身旁響起，他發現自己站在走廊中。Hannibal抓著毯子裹住他。“你在夢遊。”

如醍醐灌頂，Will終於醒悟，夢中牡鹿代表的是Hannibal。一直是他。Will早已看清他的真面目。那怪物似要拯救他，實際卻把他拖進自己的黑暗世界，正像Hannibal在心理治療的掩護下進入他的內心，誘使Will接受他的信任和友誼，以至最終接受他的結。想到這裏，仍未完全清醒的Will本能地推開他。

Will掙脫Hannibal的束縛，毯子滑落身後，步履不穩地沿著走廊往樓梯方向去。Hannibal立即追上，試圖捉住他，他已經在樓梯口，必須逃走。眼下狀況像是回到火中，仿佛還有雜草絆住腿，碰到的任何東西都灼痛他的肌膚。下到第四級，他一腳踩空，從階梯滾下去，在樓梯底蜷成一團。

腳踝扭到了，腦袋撞上拐角或是什麽地方，沒時間確認傷勢。Hannibal正踏下樓梯，光線自他背後投來，令他看起來格外巨大。Will眨眨眼，面前是那頭牡鹿，仍在好奇而專注地凝望他。Will爬起來，有隻腳無法落地，來不及做任何計劃，只管往前跑，正像快被獵犬咬住後腿的兔子。

大門肯定鎖著，沒有嘗試的必要。Hannibal立刻就會追上來，他需要自衛的武器。Will一瘸一拐地往前走，顫抖不止，汗水滴落，在黎明的朦朧中不知該往何處去。好容易進到廚房。他摁亮了燈，光線灼痛眼睛，使他瑟縮。他只有幾秒鐘，不清楚屋內物品擺放情況，於是走到水槽前。那兒放著砧板，底下擱著刀子，靜候它們的主人。

“Will？”Hannibal的聲音自門外傳來。“冷靜點，你剛剛做了場噩夢。”

“沒有。現在這才是噩夢。”他保持背對綁架者的姿勢，根據多年前在學院受到的訓練來評估現狀。汗珠一顆顆墜落，他的身體正在經歷前所未有的興奮熱潮，拜Hannibal的影響所賜。

“你弄傷自己了。”

Hannibal在繼續接近。嗅得到他的氣味。Will一動不動，伺候機會。

“能讓我看看嗎？”

Will飛快伸手抓出水槽下的刀子，靠沒受傷的那隻腳轉過身體。Hannibal側身閃躲，沒能完全避開。刀子插入肋部，他疼得直吸氣，連連倒退。

他做到了，暫時阻止了Hannibal的行動，可是當他瞧見Hannibal的棕眼裏閃現的受傷之情和他睡袍上湮開的血漬，Will心中湧起強烈的懊悔。不合情理，然而確實存在。他發現自己想要伸手碰觸對方，向他道歉，好容易才壓抑下衝動，緊緊貼著櫥櫃不動。

“冰箱裏有冰塊。”Hannibal的話出乎意料，他的聲音幾乎聽不出受傷的疼痛。“我建議你給自己降降溫，你發燒得太厲害。首次成功結合的Omega可能做出此類反應，這不是聞所未聞的。你的身體正爲了適應充滿它的新遺傳物質而鬥爭。只要你平靜下來，很快就會過去。”

Hannibal呻吟著拔出刀，不知為何，Will沒拿切肉長刀，反倒選擇了這把削皮小刀，戳向的是他的肋部。Hannibal朝他走來，手握刀刃，Will悚然瑟縮，半閉上眼，等待疼痛來襲。刀子哐噹落在背後水槽中，Will仍是嚇得驚跳起來。

然後廚房裏只剩下他。他聽著遠去的腳步聲，以確認Hannibal的所在位置。Hannibal穿過走廊進了樓下的浴室。

他強忍疼痛瘸著腳走到冰箱前，取出一袋冰塊，像小孩子摟抱心愛玩偶似的抱在懷裏。不鏽鋼水壺反射出他的影像，額前有血，太陽穴處有道很深的傷口。他低頭去看腳踝，已經腫了起來。他為自己的愚蠢行為感到懊喪。這下真的無法逃脫了。

他瞪著銀色凸面，想看清自身形象。此前他幾乎不能意識到自己赤身裸體，現在已能清楚看到一切；紅豔的嘴唇，發燙的臉頰，脖子上的指印，肩膀後面的咬痕。他猛然覺察到腿間的黏膩。墮落，這個詞躍入腦海，激發胸中一陣騷動。

不鏽鋼水壺映出的，不再是曾經那個書呆子氣，有自閉傾向，在課堂上教授精神病犯罪學，回到家中依靠狗狗的陪伴排遣寂寞的人。他已經變了。被佔有，被一個強大的捕食型Alpha所佔有，轉變的興奮令他全身細胞無比歡欣，捫心自問，他不曾預見過這樣的事。他感到恐懼，因為容許甚至是配合一個連環殺人兇手與他交配，同時又抑制不住暗喜。

Will把冰塊扔進水槽，慢吞吞地按原路返回，刻意避開餐室，Hannibal情敵的屍體自然還在原處。他扶著牆壁和能夠得到的傢具，儘量不把重量放在受傷的腳上。

走廊亮著燈，可以看見地上有零星血點，一路灑向浴室。Will本打算上樓找衣服穿，不知為何，卻循著血跡走。

浴室門半開，白色的燈光非常明亮，Hannibal在一面巨大的鏡子前弓著身子，正處理著傷口。睡袍在地板上垂落成一堆，他只穿著拳擊內褲。血跡斑斑的消毒擦片和棉籤丟在水槽裏，旁邊放著個急救箱。Will移近幾步，出神地看著前外科醫生縫合自己的傷口，一針，再一針。Hannibal從鏡中瞥見他，沒做任何反應，專心致志處理已縫攏的傷處。

“它，嗯，嚴重嗎？”Will問，渾身乏力地倚靠著門框，他已疲憊不堪。

沒有回應。正要再度發問，Hannibal轉回身，一把將他攬入懷中，輕鬆得好像他沒有重量。霎時間，又回到了他的牡鹿背上，逃離幻想的火焰，落入黑暗的懷抱。

Hannibal抱起他，踏上樓梯，返回臥室。把Will輕輕放在房間一角的搖椅上，Hannibal去了臥室附帶的洗手間，水聲傳出來。

Hannibal的沉默令他惶惑不安。太反常。自Will結識他以來，溫和的語調和慎重選擇的言辭始終是Hannibal的理智面具（mask of sanity）*，此刻，他已摘下面具，因此尤為可怖。

他從浴室回來，跪下檢查Will的腳踝。輕柔的碰觸似乎讓他相信，兩人的關係未曾遭到破壞。

“我在樓梯上崴了腳。”Will毫無必要地解釋。“估計是扭傷了。”

又一次，他被抱起懸空。Hannibal將他抱進浴室，放在注水中的龐大浴缸裏面。Will困惑地瞧著Hannibal脫掉內褲。等到他也踏入浴缸，小心地托著Will的重量，兩人一同沉入水中，Will終於弄清他的意圖。

浴缸有足夠的空間容納兩具親密交纏的軀體，水溫夠涼，能讓Will放鬆，能帶走由體內往外散發的熱量。Hannibal仍保持緘默，抓起一塊海綿，清洗并撫慰他的配偶。

起先，Will不免緊張。先是從他手中逃跑，繼而又給了他一刀，現在還跟他親昵共浴，實在太不合常理。

“爲什麽？”他決定問個明白。“我打算殺了你。”

水流順著頭皮淌下，令他舒服得直呻吟。“那裏有四把刀，其中一把是厚重的銀質牛排刀。你選中的是兩英寸半的削皮刀。你把它插進我的肋部，而不是脖子。你並不打算殺死我。”

Will往後仰頭，靠在Hannibal肩上，長吁一口氣。他在那關頭是認真的，不知自己怎會破壞或許是最後的逃跑機會。

水的涼冷侵入骨髓，熱潮終於漸漸消失。他的身體與Hannibal密合無間，仿佛為此而生，他不由自主地徹底放鬆。

角落裏的鐘報出時間：清晨五點，Will開始昏昏欲睡。後來，他在迷迷糊糊中記得Hannibal幫他擦乾身體，將他放回床上，然後，好幾周不曾有過地一枕黑甜。

-TBC-

注：理智的面具（mask of sanity），應出自此書名：, 是美國精神病學家 Hervey M. Cleckley關於心理變態者研究的著作，不僅有創始之功，其中對心理變態者的描述在二十世紀是最具影響力的。所謂面具，指的是心理變態者偽裝出來的正常表像，他們的不正常心理隱藏其下。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者警告：對原著中Hannibal Lecter的經歷有些微改動，目的是使時間線配合電視劇的當代背景。

“你殺死的第一個人是誰？”

Will眼神迷茫，昏暗的房間內也難以視物，他的身體懶洋洋地前後晃動，一前再一後——他身下的Hannibal坐在一把古舊的搖椅上，動作溫柔而心不在焉，一手放在他的胯部，另一隻輕輕撥弄Will下腹的柔軟毛髮。他始終沉默不語。無論Will說什麼，問什麽，都進不到他耳朵裏去。

“你父親叫什麽名字？”

房間裏面的氣味是桃子、克萊門小柑橘還有兩人體味混合後的麝香味。僅有的光源是角落的一盞燈，距離這把承受二人體重、發出細小吱呀聲的椅子不遠也不近。

“你出生在哪兒？”

Hannibal身體繃緊，前額抵在Will背後，第三次或者是第四次射了，Will從恍惚中醒過神來，體內的感覺令他呻吟。

他的身心都受著煎熬。身體已經徹底耗盡力氣。早前那次倉促無謀的逃跑在他身上到處留下印記。太陽穴的傷口紅腫著，臉頰也有擦傷，腳踝更是慘不忍睹。他的內心激蕩難安，儘管表面看來處於平靜而倦怠的狀態。

“你會哭嗎？”

他曉得Hannibal同樣處在痛苦之中。刺進體內的刀子並未重傷他，Will卻知道刀傷對他造成了另一種傷害。

“你想給孩子取什麽名字？”

搖椅的晃動減緩，因為掌舵之物——Hannibal的腳停了下來。“Michaela，”他平淡地說，搖動又恢復。

他的聲音著實嚇了Will一跳。Hannibal好幾個小時沒開過口。Will提出無窮無盡的問題，是爲了填補對話停止的空白，此前他們一直在交談，進食期間也不例外，Hannibal給他吃準備好的水果和甜食，完美扮演求愛中的Alpha（Will自然拒絕了肉食）。

他往後微微仰首，貼在Hannibal肩頭，汗濕的鬈髮掃過另一個男人的面頰，Will不願中斷好容易才恢復的對話。“要是個男孩呢？”

又是一陣沉默，Will以為他不會回答。這時——“小威廉（William Junior）*。”

Will感到好笑，噗哧笑出聲。“如果要子承父名，為何不叫Hannah？跟Hannibal很接近。”

Hannibal的手掌滑至Will大腿，伴隨著一聲呻吟，他小心地抬起Will，讓變小的結從體內脫出。Will喘著氣，身體緊張，本能要求他盡力留住配偶的種子。

Hannibal拉過掛在椅子扶手的毛毯，裹住他們，掖好邊角，把兩人包得緊緊的。Hannibal輕吻Will的太陽穴，令他放鬆下來。

他沒意識到自己在等待Hannibal對刺傷的原諒，儘管如此，他的情緒變好了，心中的激蕩終於平息。這樣很不正常，他是明白的。也許應該歸咎於結合的影響，或是這麼多年的離群索居與孤寂，削弱了他的意志。事實上，他真的不清楚事情如何發展至此，清晨還想要逃走，到了日暮時分，竟被Hannibal哄勸著進行慵懶、緩慢的第二次交配。或許是血液聯接起效了。他不知道。他能知道的只是，不知為何，在這裏，在這個殘忍兇手的懷裏，他像回到了家。

“有個名字對我意義重大，Michaela是那個名字的英文拼法。” Hannibal低聲說。“你今天問了很多問題。Mischa是大部份問題的答案。”

在毯子下面，Will把手放進Hannibal掌中，隨即被修長的手指緊握。他能感覺到某處的門閂被打開。他承認了這個孩子，他們的孩子，某種程度上接受了他在Hannibal似乎急切渴望著的繁衍行為中的角色。這一不經意的舉動恰好打破了等待破除的障礙。

“我出生在立陶宛的克爾納韋附近。”Hannibal講述起來，Will這才知道他的問題並未被忽視。只不過，答案遲滯到現在。“我的父親也叫Hannibal。他是一位伯爵，一個古老高貴家族的家主。我母親是意大利人，有Visconti家族的血統，我父親遊學國外時遇見了她。父親是立陶宛獨立運動的領袖之一，那場運動招致了蘇聯的干涉。他相信紅軍對我們家族的財富和名號有所忌憚。結果沒有。他被捕時，我七歲。爲了爭取釋放他，母親也加入了運動。沒過多久，她也遭到逮捕。我們一家被當作政治犯，在西伯利亞的勞動營重聚。我的妹妹Mischa就出生在那兒。西伯利亞的冬天很嚴酷，食物常常短缺。因為曾經的富有，其他囚犯不喜歡我們。蘇聯看守都很殘忍；在別處有過失職行為的人會被驅逐到那裏去。他們跟我們一樣被困在勞動營中。有一個月特別艱難，暴雪阻斷供給，引發了一場暴動。我的父母被其他囚犯指認為暴動發起者。他們被槍決了。看守們似乎同情Mischa和我，把我們帶到營房，跟他們一起吃飯。那時我懂得了，一旦食物罄盡，飢餓很快能逼人瘋狂。勞動營的長官，Vladis Grutas，殺死我的妹妹燉成湯。我跟他們一起吃了，毫不知情。在碗底發現她的乳齒帶來的震驚，使我失聲好多年。”

Will不想打破靜默，卻無法控制地喘了一口氣。Hannibal的敘述絕不是輕巧隨意的，Will明白他追述過去並非給自己成年後的行為找藉口，也不是作解釋。他只是想要Will知曉這些。

“我心裏清楚，若是繼續留在那裏，我也多活不了幾天，因此我逃跑了，逃進營地附近的森林。花了很長時間，吃了不少苦頭，終於回到立陶宛。叔叔收留了我，把我送到法國讀寄宿學校。在那裏，我學會了用繪畫作為表達的手段，直到找回說話的能力。十六歲的時候，我回到立陶宛，叔叔正式收養我。那時候，復仇的渴望在我心中燃燒。我很年輕，很憤怒。因此，我殺死的第一個人是Vladis Grutas。接下來，我殺死了所有那些人，吃掉他們的心臟。”

Hannibal深深吸氣，而後緩緩呼出，他的告白沉重地懸在空中。

“這就是所有問題的答案？” Will問，實在不知該說什麼好。

Will抽走放在Hannibal掌中的手，伸出毯子。掌心貼在Hannibal臉上。指尖尋找到濕痕，那是終於被釋放的眼淚。

“我想，是最後一個問題的答案。”

Will收回手，抓住Hannibal的手掌，湊到唇邊親吻它，想要傳達他的同情，爲了那些悲慘的往事，爲了曾經那個孤獨的孩子。

他們陷入憂思，沉默籠罩。Will仍然想恨Hannibal，因為那些被他奪走的無辜生命，因為Jones探員，還有Miriam Lass，還有被強迫結合的自己。可是在這短暫的片刻，無法真正恨他。

他能做的惟一之事，是對自己堅定地承諾，等到那個時刻到來，他會做出正確的選擇，決不顧及自身的感情。

“你的氣味改變了。” Hannibal低聲呢喃，他的話音終於帶上一絲笑的意味。

感情決堤，熱淚湧出，在Will臉頰流淌。

 

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

發情期第三天，Will的目光牢牢鎖在Hannibal身上；無論是他洗澡時，端來盛在銀盤中的新鮮食物時，還是給Will念出塵封已久的書籍中關於他祖國的故事時。Will把他面部的每一根線條，他的雙手，他的習慣動作，全都仔細存入記憶中，銘記結合之後獲得完全滿足的感覺，這在他充滿不幸的人生中還是首次嚐到。過不了多久，巨變註定要發生，短暫的幸福因此彌足珍貴。

發情的影響開始削弱。他的思維漸漸清晰。可是他盯著Hannibal瞧了一整天，慾望反倒在增強。

這一次，最終的這一次，將以他的方式進行。

他捧住對方的面頰引起注意，望進他的眼睛。他引導Hannibal與自己接吻，舌頭懶洋洋地交纏，互相交換荷爾蒙。

“我想要你，Hannibal。”他低聲歎道，於是看到了令人驚異的一幕——第一次，Hannibal的眼睛亮了起來。那雙眼睛看了太多的慘象和血腥，可是從沒有——他如此猜想——沒有見過誰用真實而純粹的慾望凝視他。“跟我做愛？”

Hannibal的迴應是一個有力的親吻。“你已經懷了我的孩子。”他的嗓音帶著沉重的呼吸聲。Alpha僅憑配偶的氣味便能如此斷言，Will卻有點希望這是Hannibal獨有的能力。“你沒必要… …”

“我想要。” 

Hannibal從胸腔深處吼出一聲低沉的咆哮，這令Will身上竄過一陣戰慄。他的身體內部歡欣地抽動，變得溫暖而濕潤。

要Will穿他的衣服，似乎是Hannibal的奇特癖好，甚至是把正式服裝當作睡衣。Will往後仰躺，任由Hannibal解開衣釦，這件雪白的禮服襯衣穿在他身上大了些，衣領和袖口有雙扣，每解開一顆扣子，就多展露出一小片肌膚。

這輪遊戲不由Hannibal主導。Will自有設想。他推開Hannibal，兩人的位置顛倒，他騎在了配偶身上，獲得控制權，這回由他來一件件脫掉對方的衣物。

看到Hannibal在他的碰觸下顫抖，Will重重吞咽一口，Hannibal的凸出部位隔著薄薄布料向他推擠。“Will。” Hannibal歎息般說道。“你不知道… …”話說到這兒哽住了，Will移到一個更好的位置，Hannibal沒能說完那句話。他在拼命抑制衝動，努力保持平靜，Will看得出來。這增強了他要回報這種克制的決心。

他親吻Hannibal傷痕累累、肌肉發達的胸膛，再向下移動，舔舐縫合好的刀傷，品嘗那血腥味。這樣的行為似乎激發了一陣痛苦，或是愉悅，抑或二者兼有；Hannibal從牙縫裏直吸氣，脊背拱起。

Will持續往下（descent），朝下方移動，也越來越墮落，脫去妨礙他的長褲和拳擊內褲。躺在其下的性器堅硬又沉重，因為他而顫動，跟它的擁有者一樣強大有力而令人畏懼。開始動作之前，Will先舔舔嘴唇，徑直看向Hannibal的眼睛，以往的他絕不可能做到。然後把它的頂端含入口中，細品他的味道。

Hannibal抓著床單，轉動臀部，吼出不是英語的什麽話。Will對嘴裏東西的照顧仍是又輕又快的，與其說是取悅，毋寧說是折磨。

這種新擁有的力量感使得Will暈眩，Hannibal的慾望被丟開，落在腹部，Will轉而端詳配偶身體的每一寸。他想要慢慢來，將Hannibal的一切納入記憶中，記住每一處起伏每一根線條，可他自身的慾望變得不可忍耐。配偶的味道和氣息使他的整個身體興奮不已。

“告訴我。”他喘著氣說，移動到Hannibal上方，襯衣勉強挂在肩膀。“你感覺到了什麽。我想知道。”

Hannibal的呼吸很粗重，看上去是在嚴肅思考這個問題。“敬畏。”他最終給出這個答案。Will沉下身體，帶來的感覺使Hannibal頭顱後仰。

“敬畏？”他開始動作，用以回報為他而失控的漢尼拔。

“我想… …用鏈子鎖住你… …看著我的孩子撐起你的腹部… …想要碰觸你的肌膚，留下印記… …殺死所有膽敢覷看你的人。噢… …噢Will… …”他掐住Will的髖部，充滿佔有欲，無比有力。

Will氣喘不止，配合著臀部的動作擼動自己。Hannibal的那些話直接作用於已經得到釋放的Omega本性，帶給他遠勝於碰觸的愉悅。

“… …想要剜出我的心臟，給你… …和我們的孩子… …想要永遠留住你… …”

伴隨著一聲被扼制的嗚咽，Will射了，他的精液灑在Hannibal胸膛。Hannibal立即用手指抹起它們送入口中，露出品味美食佳釀時的神情。

高潮的余波掠過，他往側面一歪，朝下倒在床鋪。Hannibal從背後覆上來，原始慾望主宰了他。Hannibal再次挺入，Will在枕頭裏喘息，每一回衝刺都讓他的結更接近它的歸屬之處，最後，它終於就位，Hannibal的種子灌注在他體內。

射完第一次，Hannibal抱緊Will，換到舒適的側躺姿勢。一隻手掌護在Will的下腹，嘴唇貼著他的脖頸，另一隻手攬住他的胸膛。

“Will，我們可以在一起，永遠。”

這提議破壞了美好時刻。“別這樣說。請你別這樣。”

“守住我的秘密。跟我在一起。”

Will闔上眼，感覺自己似在夢中，騎著牡鹿奔向黑暗的懸崖。在它負著他衝到邊緣之前，他就驀然驚醒。這次要想及時醒來，會使他耗盡全力。

“跟你在一起，眼睜睜看著你殺戮、殘害和折磨他人，假裝我能夠容忍這樣的自己？”

“你可以。我知道你有那樣的潛質。你能吸收他人心中的黑暗。把自己交給我吧。”惡魔在Will肩頭低語，惡魔的嗓音卻有些絕望的色彩。“我會給你一切。”

“不，Hannibal。”他們仍然連接著，禁忌的種子充滿他的內部。他們的聯結永遠不會減弱。可是良知仍存，那是Will Graham決不允許Hannibal奪走的東西。“不。”

Hannibal的臉埋進Will的鬈髮間，深吸那氣味，明顯已放棄了勸誘。他的臂膀將Will摟得更加緊密，Will也緊緊抓住他作為回應。

明天，這些都將不復存在。晨光會穿過窗簾射進來，他們都要變回真正的自己，這樣的聯結只不過是一段記憶，永遠留在他們心上的一道傷疤。他們能擁有的只是目下的時光。

 

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

有什麽冰涼的物體碰到腳踝，驚擾Will的沉睡。他扇動睫毛睜開眼，看見Hannibal正把手銬和鏈子纏在那隻扭傷的腳上。

他的心往下一沉。Hannibal打算無視他的意願，將他禁錮於此？Will知道這對他來說易同反掌——把Will綁在身邊，變成一個足不出戶、懷著孕的囚徒。

Hannibal確認鎖鏈強度足夠，抬起頭用全無生氣的眼神看向Will，恢復平日裏冷靜自持的狀態，“你的衣服在搖椅上。我把它們撕破了。”

Will皺起眉，叫他給弄糊塗了。床墊被體重壓得凹陷，Hannibal在他身旁坐下來。他手中出現一支注射器，Will緊張地瞧著它，Hannibal推出一些粘性的液體以排盡空氣。

“Will，這很重要。”他說，彷彿要看進Will心底。“他們會對你用藥，勸說你，對你曉以大義，要你放棄我們已經擁有的。你一定不能讓他們得逞。”

他花了一點時間才領會。毫無疑問，Hannibal在佈置一個場景：強姦案的場景。“那是什麽？”他用含混的聲音發問。

“一種溫和的鎮靜劑。對你和孩子都沒有任何傷害。在他們展開追捕之前，相信你不吝於多給我幾個小時。讓他們在血液中檢查出藥物，也是有用的證據。”

Hannibal從口袋裏掏出一隻手機放在床頭櫃，此前擺放的是結合期間所需的食物和飲料，現在都已不見蹤影。手機在威爾伸手可及的範圍內，Will瞠目直視著Hannibal。

他沒有抗拒注射，很快又回到睏倦欲眠的狀態，心跳減緩了。

“你值得我放棄自由。” Hannibal說，傾身給他最後一吻，這個吻飽含著他的傷痛與欲求。

墜入深沉的睡眠前，Will感覺到Hannibal深情的吻，還有貼在腹部的低聲細語。

*

後來的事態發展正如Hannibal所預言。他忍著痛苦給Jack Crawford打了個很短的電話，立刻招來了眾多警察，打破了凌晨時分Lecter這座恐怖之屋附近一帶的寧靜。

他始終艱難地保持著清醒而自控的狀態，拒絕他人的憐憫，拒絕任何醫療救助。那天早上誕生了一個野性的Will，一隻被逼至角落的困獸，有著為之奮戰的理由。

Hannibal的策劃成功了，所有人都把他當做囚禁和強姦的受害者。儘管他不允許任何人帶著強姦取證工具箱甚至只是一根針頭接近他以取得實際證據，他的身體佈滿肉眼可見的傷口和瘀傷，足以證明那種猜測。

Crawford讓醫院裏的每個人不安，誰敢靠近他，他就用憤怒的目光瞪著誰。Crawford大步踏進檢查室，正給Will處理傷口的漂亮黑髮護士被嚇了一跳，他大聲嚷嚷著要她先暫停片刻。護士丟給他一個責備的眼神，Will心中暗想“活該”。

“有什麽需要就叫我。”離開檢查室之前，她意味深長地對威爾說。

Jack一副垂頭喪氣的樣子，從他跟在SWAT小組後面進入臥室，後來又穿過混亂擁擠的記者們來到醫院，幾個小時內似乎冒出了不少灰白頭髮。“我們找到了Jones探員。”他對Will說。“還有保藏著的Miriam Lass的身體部份，在其他人的肢體間找到的。他是… …？”

“切薩皮克開膛手？是的。”

Jack點頭。他已經知道了，不願接受而已。“我不知道該說點什麼。”

“他們找到Ha… …Lecter了嗎？”

“沒有，但是通緝令已經發出。我們在三個縣的範圍內搜尋他的車。新聞裏到處都是他的臉。他逃不遠了。”

Will閉上眼，回憶起最後一輪發情時，Hannibal放棄的態度。一旦他的身份暴露，FBI將傾盡全力抓捕他。他無處可躲，逃往國外的可能性也不存在。

“他們告訴我，你拒絕接受檢查。” Jack說，他的態度威嚴而凝重，正是一個年長Alpha該有的。“你… …有他的氣味… …”

“別，”他打斷道。“你能把他送上謀殺案的被告席。不需要更多的指控。Freddie Lounds大概已經告訴了世人很多聳人聽聞的故事。”

Crawford在床邊椅子坐下，眉頭緊鎖，無限疲憊。“他們會問你數不清的問題。局裏要知道他說過的每句話，做過的每件事。事無巨細都要知道。我保護不了你。”

Will瞪著他。“我是嫌犯？”

“讓他們做測試吧。”

這本是友好的建議，對Will而言卻不啻一記響亮的耳光。放在身體兩側的拳頭死死攥著白色棉布床單，他在壓抑怒火，免得給他的上司迎面一拳。

“在他們看來，切薩皮克開膛手沒有性侵受害者的歷史。他的受害者都沒遭受性暴力。可你… …”

“我們彼此相識。其他受害者不過是偶然挑選的。他想要我成為配偶，而不是食材。他大概用自己扭曲的方式在意著我。”

落在他身上的視線嚴厲而執著。“你在意他嗎？”

Will侷促不安地咬著嘴唇。“他是我的朋友… …本應該是朋友。”他很清楚自己需要偽裝，該把真實感情擺在一邊（實際上他不很確定這種感情是什麽）。“他在半夜裏藥倒我，用喜歡我作為理由謀殺一個無辜的人，強行帶走我，還是在我的發情期… …我試圖逃跑，試了兩次。第一次他把我掐到昏迷。第二次，我抓起第一眼看到的刀子刺傷他。”真假參半的話講起來出奇地容易。“看在上帝的份上，傑克，他用鏈子鎖住我… …給我注射鎮靜劑。你真的認為我是他的同謀？”

Jack聽了這些話，思忖一番，然後垂下頭。“不。至少你能告訴我，他是否說過什麽暗示去向的話？”

“我一直在反覆回憶，尋找可能的線索。可他只是半夜悄悄離開了。”

“給你留下一隻手機。”

“顯然如此。”

多年的刑偵經驗和本能直覺在Jack腦中自我鬥爭。信任Will的Jack和察覺事有蹊蹺的Jack在激烈交鋒，這在Will眼中再明顯不過。最後Jack只得停止內心的鬥爭，稍後再來糾纏這些細節。

深色頭髮的護士踩著高跟鞋回來了，站在門邊說：“如果你不介意，真的該給你做血液檢測了。”

Crawford似乎想大吼幾句趕走她，又找不到留在此處的理由。“我晚些時候再過來。”他保證道，然後快步離去。

“Alpha啊。”護士嘀咕了一句，拿著注射器走到Will旁邊。見Will退縮，她停下動作。“不喜歡針頭？”

“不，我… …我說，”他勉強辨認出姓名牌上的字。“Molly，我不想接受檢測。我不需要藥片，不要緊急避孕藥，什麽都不要。我只想獨自一個人，回去喂我的狗。”

她笑了，Will意識到她真的很可愛。“由你自己決定，不過血液檢測可以確證你被下藥的事實，似乎能夠支持你所講述的故事。”

他羞得面紅耳赤。“你聽到了？”

“這是我的病房。我想聽什麽就聽什麽。”她舉起注射器，露出詢問的表情。

Will慢慢捲起衣袖，任她從手臂上抽取一管血液。血液樣本很快提取好了。她迅速封好樣本。

“人們都說血液聯接會操縱思想。它能讓人做出荒謬的舉動。”她似乎很隨意地講道。Will看得出，那雙藍眼睛裏閃爍著智慧和理解的光芒。“強姦取證工具箱只能獲取遺留的DNA樣本，無法告訴他們自願與否。那需要進一步的身體檢查，你不必接受那種檢查。我可以只用棉籤採集，裝進盒子貼上標籤，幫你擺脫那些要求，行嗎？”

他不知該如何回答。聽起來很有道理——只做一個小小的測試配合調查，不必經受更多的檢查程序。Will羞赧地別過臉，點點頭。

“好的，我的動作會很迅速。等我去取工具箱。”

“謝謝你，Molly。”

她帶著溫暖的微笑離開房間，Will強忍著不知為何亟欲奪眶的淚水。

*

回家受到的歡迎遠不如他預想中的熱烈。狗狗們圍聚在身邊，看起來很疑惑、很不知所措，而不是一見到他就歡喜跳躍。Will意識到它們被他氣味的改變搞懵了。倒是不至於低吼著往後退——Will對此甚為感激，它們只顧繞著他轉圈，嗅他的腿。

或許因為它們也很熟悉Hannibal，不把他當陌生人。這樣的想法竟然沒對Will造成太大困擾。

他動手清理了空掉的食盆和水盆，再重新裝滿。回家路上買的香腸算是對它們的犒賞。

Will踱進臥室，打算沖個澡換掉衣服，瞥見床鋪登時僵住，床上堆著很多靠枕，做好了獨自一人隱秘地度過發情期的準備。一個念頭冷不丁地擊中他，他打開床頭櫃上的盒子，檢查瓶中的生育控製藥物。

他倒了幾顆在掌心仔細察看。無法分辨出它們到底是原本的藥丸，還是真的被Hannibal替換了。Will認為自己應該相信直覺。他心中有數，他千真萬確地交配過並且懷孕了。這在他看來是無可置疑的。

Will打開冰箱，盯著之前放在裏頭的啤酒，那時候他的人生還是另一番模樣。他的手指掠過啤酒罐，挑出一瓶水。算是私下裏對那個事實的承認。

他走進客廳，在狗狗中間坐下，開始整理思緒。沒經過大腦思考便打開電視，他立馬後悔了，屏幕剛亮起，Hannibal的臉就出現在新聞中。

底部的說明文字十分簡練：“連續殺人兇手被捕。”

Will關掉電視。看到新聞之前他就知道了；把守在他家門前的警察——聲稱是爲了防止Hannibal再度找上他，也可能懷疑他是共犯，會聯絡Hannibal——已經被撤走，因為Hannibal被捕的消息得到了確認。他的房子足夠僻遠，媒體暫時不會找到這兒來，因此他沒有阻止警衛撤離。

今夜，他還能假裝一切如常。明天，有無數問題等待他回答，而他知道不管自己說什麼做什麽，都會招致毀謗。哪怕同事們相信他，媒體照樣要依據自己的心意寫出不同的故事。

“我做了正確的事。”他對著Winston喃喃自語，抓撓狗狗的耳後。

無論前路多麼艱難，他會堅守最重要之物。

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 這是claritylore 作品，之前有要過授權但是作者太太一直沒給我回復，所以目前是待轉譯，喜歡她的文請到https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051484/chapters/2103965按個心(Kudos)


End file.
